The present invention generally relates to computing devices and, more particularly, to methods and systems for balanced conformity in chat conversations.
A group chat session typically includes a plurality of participating users who are discussing a particular topic. The group chat session typically takes place within a graphical user interface that displays real-time responses from each of the plurality of participating users. The responses commonly include text, graphics, videos, sounds, and/or attachments such as files. Each of the responses are normally arranged in order of a time when a user sent the response. Additionally, the graphical user interface typically displays a list of the plurality of participating users.